


Christmas Day, 1999, LA

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 1999, Art, M/M, Radio talk, Zanzibar Land, pixel art, post-credits Ocelot call, using MG2s assets to give myself emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: Master Miller receives one last signal.





	Christmas Day, 1999, LA

**Author's Note:**

> I've been teaching myself pixel art. I started playing with the MG2 radio screen assets because they're quite striking, edited some portraits, and when I drew Ocelot I just....had to make this.


End file.
